


Drunken Escapades: Return of the White Chocolate Mocha

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Engagement, F/M, First Time Mind Meld, Fluff and Humor, Forgetfulness, Hangover, KidFreeZone, Marriage Proposal, NineYearsSober, Pretzels, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, TimeAlone, Vomiting, Wine, WouldYouRather, notanymore, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: Sarek and Amanda enjoy a night alone without the children after coming back from a long mission. As the night goes on they reminisce about the time Sarek proposed over wine, pretzels and Amanda's famous white chocolate mocha. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sarek and I were well and truly exhausted. While I was thankfully that we were able to take the children for our month-long excursion off planet, enduring conference after conference with Ambassador after Ambassador, I not only missed home, but I quality time with my husband.

After speaking with our two human servants the morning after our return, I was able to arrange for the children to spend a night with them in the city of Shi'Kahr, currently their favorite place, while Sarek and I had some well-deserved time alone. After mid meal, I sent the children upstairs to pack so that they would be ready to go with the servants that night after end meal was finished.

"What do you have in here?" I asked the seven-year-old Michael, bending down to investigate the contents of her small but overstuffed suitcase on the floor.

"It is Barnabas," she proclaimed taking out her stuffed toy Sehlat from the top of her clothing "He will be lonely without me".

Our family pet I-Chaya recently passed away, and Michael and Spock were heartbroken. I would often wake in the middle of the night to find the little girl curled up on I-Chaya's soft, round pillow bed with my aged cat, Ambassador, tucked under her arm.

I remember my horror waking up in the middle of the night with the back door open to find Spock behind the house sitting near our beloved pet's grave as he tried to hide the quiet tears that ran down his cheeks.

I gifted both children with a toy Sehlat, hoping that it would provide comfort as they continue to grieve. Michael never went anywhere without hers, while Spock's simply sat on the shelf by one of his many toy phasers.

"That he will be." I said softly, "Make sure to take good care of him now, you know he gets scared during bedtime."

After investigated the contents of her suitcase, I turned back around and wrapped her in a hug. "Are you going to be good for Linnea and Felix?"

"Yes, Amanda." She said sweetly, hugging her toy Sehlat against her chest.

"Are you going to remember to brush your teeth before bed?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"And what are you not going to eat before dinner?"

"Sweets." She answered immediately.

"Good, and what time is your bedtime?"

"18:00."

I caressed the sides of her soft face gently, tucking a slightly long piece of black hair behind her ear, "My sweet girl. You be good for Linnea and Felix and Sarek and I will see you and Spock tomorrow at 09:00 sharp."

When I rose to my feet, the little girls face dropped and suddenly she looked nervous. She extended her pinky finger out to me, "Pinky swear?" She said in a timid whisper.

"I pinky swear." I smiled, interlocking my pinky with hers.

Closing her bedroom door, I made my way to Spock's room that was just next door. Unlike Michael, he seems to have packed the appropriate amount of attire but was struggling to fit his toy phaser into his suitcase.

"Spock," I called softly from the doorway, "why are you taking your phaser?"

He turned around from his suitcase, placing his arms behind his back, linking his hands together. "It is wise to have proper means to secure one's own protection when traveling without parental figures."

"Indeed, it is," I said, taking his oversized toy phaser out of his suitcase, "but I assure you that our security team will be traveling with you throughout your time with Linnea and Felix. You do not need to worry about being protected."

"One cannot always ensure security, Mother." Spock proclaimed bluntly.

"That is very true, Spock." I agreed. I glanced into his suitcase observing the meticulously organized and folded clothing. "Do you have your toothbrush?" I asked.

"Yes, Mother, I assure you that I will remember to brush before bed as you requested Michael to just moments ago."

Oh, Vulcans certainly had good hearing. "And what will you remember not to do before dinner?"

"Consume little to no amounts of gelatin that are detrimental to my oral hygiene."

I forced a forming smile into the smallest I could manage and bent down to his level, planting a kiss on his head.

"I will miss you very much." I told him.

"We will be away from each other for 15 hours, mother. It is concluded from the average lifetime of both Vulcan and Human species that 15 hours is not a significant amount of time out of a person's existence."

"Yes," I agreed, "but you are my son, you are a part of me, and I will miss you very much while you are away, isn't that logical?"

"It is logical to miss the ones that you share a bond with."

"See." I kissed him gently on the cheek to which he quickly rebutted and wiped his cheek. "Be good for Linnea and Felix. I will see you tomorrow at 09:00. I love you, Spock."

Sarek returned from work just as end meal was prepared. After it was served it was time for the children, Linnea and Felix to go.

"Where are you sending the children?" Sarek asked as the children emerged from upstairs suitcases in hand.

"If I told you now," I responded in a whisper, "I would be ruining the surprise."

The blazing sun had almost set by the time we bid the children farewell, and when the door closed and the car turned out of the estate gate, I turned to my husband and drew myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I had an idea, that we could spent the night alone… just us two. It has been over a month after all since we have been in only each other's company."

"What of the servants?" he asked. Taking his arm, I pulled gently motioning for him to follow me.

"I have given them the night off."

"May I inquire as to what you have planned for this evening's events?" He followed me into the kitchen. After pulling the privacy curtains to, I walked over to the counter, bending down I reached into the cupboard and took out the old coffee maker I brought from Earth.

Dusting off the top of the maker, I plugged in the old-fashioned device and powered it on. Turning around I leaned against the counter and first glanced towards my husband who stood in the doorway.

"Do you remember how I make my white chocolate mocha?" I asked mischievously.

* * *

"Add the milk, then the chocolate" I instructed.

"What are the precise measurements of these ingredients instructed for the mofala?" he asked.

"Mocha." I corrected, "Eight ounces of milk and…as for the chocolate, how about if you let me add it."

"It would be wise to know a precise measurement in order to replicate the beverage correctly in the future."

"The red wine is on the top shelf." I looked behind me, "Can you get it for me?"

Once his back was turned, I poured four ounces of the white drinking chocolate powder into the milk and began to froth them together. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him open the red wine and pour a reasonable amount into a clear glass.

He made his way behind me and watched over my shoulder as I poured the foamy hot chocolate into a clear mug already half full of black coffee. His fingers trailing up and down the sides of my waist teasing at the zipper of my dress just above my rib cage,

"May I inquire as to why you are still in your work attire?"

"Because I am making you a mocha." I responded with a slight chuckle. I sprayed some whipped cream on the top of the light brown liquid, turned around, and handed it to him taking my own glass of wine in my hand. He held the mug to his lips,

"Before you drink…" I said, as a mischievous smile forming, "I want to play a game."

"I am Vulcan." Sarek said flatly, "I am not in the habit of playing games."

"You weren't saying that nine years ago when we were celebrating our two-year anniversary in my apartment on Earth."

When he did not respond, I rolled my eyes playfully and took him by the arm, "Come on."

I guided him out of the kitchen and through the corridor, "You remember, we played that game… oh what was it called?... and got really drunk."

"The game that you insisted on playing was called 'Would you Rather?' Where one had to decided which situation to do over the other. If one failed to provide an answer within one hundred and twenty seconds, both or all players had to drink a portion of their beverage."

"Indeed." I plopped down onto the sofa crossing my legs under me, we sat across from each other, face to face. "Okay," I sighed, "let's play."

When he fell silent once more, I uttered a sigh of defeat. "Come on, it'll be fun".

"Very well" he finally said "In honor of your human tradition of politeness, I suggest that you instigate the game."

I tapped my forefingers gently on my lips trying to think of a complex question, I was quite rusty at this. I drew in a deep breath,

"Would you rather be stuck in a thirty-minute time loop for one full federation year, or be stuck orbiting a planet in a one-person pod for a full federation year?"

* * *

Light and happy. That is how my mind felt. I had lost track of how long it had been, but I knew that I was running out of wine and Sarek's clear glass mug was showing less and less of the brown liquid. Having changed into my dressing gown, I sat more comfortably on the sofa with my dark brown curls draped over the sofa as I laid my head on its back.

"I need an answer." I sighed, mildly irritated by the fact he could not make an impulsive decision.

"I have yet to inquire about the mechanics of the one-person pod."

His words were becoming slower and slurred with each sip of Mocha. As I turned my head to face him, it was the first time I noticed his eyes had become more bloodshot since the last mouthful of mocha he took.

I sighed, smiling at how beautiful his voice sounded as he continued to speak,

"…and I fail to understand why you cannot accompany me in this one-person pod. Considering your physical mass and proportion compared with the dimensions of a one-person pod, I fail to see how we both would not be able to fit in the one-person pod."

I began to remember why we got so drunk off this game so quickly the first time, we did not even make it pass the first question. At this rate we would both be passed out drunk very soon. I placed my glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa and took his hand, standing from the sofa.

"Come, I'm hungry. Let's make some pretzels."

"I require answers to my questions, Amanda." he said following me through the dark corridor.

"I will answer your questions later, but I'm hungry and require pretzels." I replied.

"What are pretzels?" he asked, slurring at the last word.

"It's bread and very delicious, besides, we need to eat something otherwise we will be sick."

I placed the coffeemaker and remainder of the mocha mixture to the side, clearing off a good portion of the counter.

"You will be my assistant." I proclaimed with a wicked smile, wrapping my arms around his waist. While worn off from his clothing, his cologne lingered on his neck and jaw. Finding myself drawn to the scent I began to plant small kisses against his neck, running my hands gently around his back.

"Mmm… your cologne." I moaned lightly, trailing kisses up to his jaw. He let out a groan before tilting his head to meet my mouth just under his chin. His hands met my hips and turned me away from the counter, deepening the kiss he pressed his body against mine and pushed me up against it.

His hands roamed my chest, before finding the soft burgundy cotton material that held my robe close, upon tugging at it, I pulled away, stepped away from his embrace.

"I need flour first… Assistant Sarek."

* * *

"Roll the dough out with your hands." I instructed, turning to Sarek who stood beside me, his topped-up mocha in his hand. "Fold it like so until both ends meet, twist and place so that both ends are at the opposite edges of the pretzel but still creating a round shape."

I was never good at giving instructions; however I am sure this time it was a disaster, considering I was very drunk by this point. Thankfully, I had my hands for this occasion and could demonstrate how to properly shape a pretzel.

Taking my topped-up glass of wine in hand, I took a gulp and handed him a piece of dough. "Your turn."

Unsurprisingly, he perfectly managed to shape a pretzel on his first try.

"It is basic geometry, Amanda." he explained simply.

"Oh, I believe you, Mr. Ambassador." I teased. "Now, please roll the other ten and place them on the tray."

As I watched him shape each of the pretzels, I could not help but smile as I remembered the last time we were intoxicated.

"Do you remember the last time we were drunk?" I asked, taking another sip of wine.

"It is the night I asked you to become my bond mate."

I chuckled, watching as he finished pretzel number four. "Nine years ago," I sighed in disbelief. "we were so drunk we've barely had any alcohol since."

"We were both rather unwell after the evenings prior events."

"I don't really remember how I felt exactly, but I remember thinking that I would never drink again after my twentieth time running to the bathroom."

The more I thought, the more my mind drifted back to the moment Sarek said those four words, that one question. Well… not quite, at least not at first. I held the glass up to my lips and asked,

"Do you remember exactly how you asked me to marry you?"

He looked up from twisting pretzel number eight, the side of his mouth twitched slightly and a small, but their smile appeared.

"I do recall it."


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed on the sofa with an exhausted sigh. Finally, after four straight months of teaching and two weeks of hell preparing my fourth graders for their final exam, I was finally off for two straight weeks for the Christmas holiday.

A small, cold nose brushed against my fingertips. Looking down, I saw my chubby red tabby cat rub my hand against the top of his head.

"Hello, Ambassador." I sighed, muffling a yawn. "Mummy's finally on holiday."

Sarek and I had not seen each other for the best part of a week. He had been preparing for a big conference and with my schedule revolving mainly around grading, lesson planning, and grading some more, I had hardly even looked at my PADD.

Changing out of my work clothes, I shoved my legs into a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized green knitted sweater. With the temperature reaching artic temperatures I turned my thermostat up to its maximum 26 degree setting before popping the kettle on.

"What do you think, Ambassador? Vulcan breakfast tea or peppermint tea?" I looked down at the orange cat who waved himself in between my legs.

"Vulcan tea it is."

Pouring the hot water into a floral mug I plopped the teabag on top of the hot water and made my way to the sofa.

"We have a lot of shows to catch up on, Ambassador. Which one would you like to watch first?"

A knock on the door caught me by surprise. I glanced at the clock, 16:00. Sarek should still be in his conference and I was not expecting any company. I reluctantly pulled myself up off the sofa and to the door. I was surprised, and slightly confused to find Sarek standing there in his best diplomatic robes.

"Hello Amanda. I apologise to come by unannounced."

"It's alright." I smiled, "I just… I thought you had the big conference today."

"The conference concluded earlier than expected. May I come in?"

"Of course, please do." I moved aside to let him in. "It's so cold out there. You must be freezing."

As he took off cloak and hung it on the coatrack, I made my way back into the kitchen, taking out another mug from the cupboard. "Would you like some Vulcan breakfast tea?" I asked.

Turning to see him standing just outside of the kitchen, he crossed his arms in front of him. He looked handsome in his black high collared vest and pants, and perfectly styled head.

"You know you can come into the kitchen; you don't have to keep asking."

With a small bow of the head, he stepped over the threshold.

"As per usual, whatever beverage you prepare I will accept."

Choosing the Vulcan tea, I handed him the mug containing the hot liquid. "I figured you would be tired after a month's preparation for today's conference."

"I do not require as much sleep as humans do." He reminded, taking in a sip of the tea. "During the course of our relationship, I have been conducting extensive research on human customs and it has come to my attention that on the day in which two people has given verbal consent to enter a cohabiting courtship they are to spend the day, or in our case, the evening, in each other's company. I have been reminded by my PADD during my morning meditation that today it has been two years since you gave your verbal consent to our courtship."

Cohabiting? Courtship? What was he talking- Oh! Our anniversary. Did I just forget our anniversary? My eyes grew wide, I gripped the steam of my mug and quickly rushed into the living room. I placed my mug on the coffee table and grabbed my PADD powering it back on.

"Have I caused you offense, Amanda?" Sarek asked behind me.

"No, no, not at all." Upon clicking the calendar, right there in black read on today's star date: Two-year anniversary. I turned to look at him, feeling the tears in my eyes, "I forgot. I'm so sorry."

His brow contorted into a V- shape. Was he confused or something? He inched closer, placing his mug on the side of the coffee table. "There is no need to apologise Amanda, you have not caused any grave offense."

Tossing my PADD on the sofa, I took in a long deep breath.

"My assistant has informed me that the Embassy school has just completed their final examination before the winter holiday begins. You have been preoccupied recently."

"Yes, but that's no excuse. I didn't even get you a present."

"My research concluded that gifts are optional for this occasion, yet you suggest that they are customary?"

"No, not really." My hand lifted to my neck, caressing the blue diamond shaped pendant he had gifted me a year prior, "But I suppose they are nice." I smiled.

We were far from a conventional couple, he never said the words 'I love you', and in the beginning, it was hard to tell how he felt about me. Over time, I realized that the three words did not need to be said, it was the little things where he showed his love.

It was after the conferences, when I was still serving as his personal assistant, when he offered his arm as we strolled the empty corridor back to our quarters, or it was the way the corner of his mouth twitched and the way he looked at me when he saw me laughing.

That was love, and thus the absence of those three words were not hard to bear anymore.

"Perhaps we can do something tonight?" I suggested, "Maybe go to that restaurant you took me to, you know, the one just below the Embassy?"

"I had thought that we could retire here for the evening's events considering your physical exhaustions after your month's schedule."

"Even better." I smiled, reaching out caressing his arm gently. "Why don't you sit down, we can watch a movie."

As we curled up on the sofa, Ambassador emerged from his hiding place. He jumped on the sofa and into my lap.

"I believe your furry feline companion has gained a considerable amount of weight since our last encounter." Sarek noted.

I chuckled, scratching behind the ear of the cat. "Yes, since I have been coming home from work later and later for the past month, I've been leaving his cat food now." I began to scratch his head "Perhaps it time I put it back up again huh? He's beginning to look like Garfield."

"What is Garfield?"

"Not what, whom."

"Garfield is a cartoon character. A fat cat who loves lasagne. It's mostly a show for kids."

Finding my PADD within the blanket I power it on and begin to look through the movies, but after skimming through the options a second time none seemed to catch my eye. I sighed in defeat and laid my head on Sarek's shoulder, muffling a yawn.

"Maybe we can play a game." I suggested, "To relax us from our month of hell."

"Games are not intended for fun, Amanda. They are intended to enhance one's strategic development."

"Says who?" I replied sarcastically. "Games are also for fun, not only to 'enhance one's strategic development' as you say. They can be played to help you relax after a long day. How about we play one of my favourites."

"I am not in the habit of playing the games you speak of."

"You weren't in the habit of drinking mochas until I introduced you to them a year ago, and you weren't in the habit of watching movies with me until a year ago, why not try something new? If you don't like it, we don't have to play again."

He drew the mug up to his lips and finished his tea. "Would it please you?"

"Yes, it would." I snuggled closer to him, "It always pleases me when you try something new with me. Would you like to help me make up the drinks?"

"We are to be consuming beverages during this game?"

"Yes, I thought we could play a drinking game."

"I am unfamiliar with the term drinking games."

"Well, you're about to find out." Shifting my legs caused the cat to bolt out of the room. I got up from the sofa and took our empty mugs in hand. "Follow me into the kitchen, I'll need your help preparing your drink."

Putting the empty mugs in the sink, I powered on the coffee maker. "Please, Assistant Sarek. Go into the refrigeration unit and get the mason jar labelled white chocolate and the milk on the second shelf."

"Is it customary to consume inhibitors on the commemoration of one's relationship?"

"It is, yes. It is a form of celebration. Couples do loads of different things to celebrate their anniversaries. Some simple stay indoors and drink, some go out and drink, others go out for dinner but there is no precise agenda that couples must follow. Do you not want to drink tonight?"

"Are you yourself going to consume an alcoholic beverage?"

"Yes, I have a bottle of red wine on the top shelf, but we don't have to if you don't-"

"Then I shall consume an inhibitor with you."

"You make it sound like I'm forcing you to. You really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I have said that I shall consume an inhibitor with you. Now, I believe you requested I retrieve the white chocolate in the refrigeration unit."

"Yes, please and the milk."

He watched over my shoulder as I poured the milk and white chocolate into the twelve-ounce steel milk jug and began to froth it. Pouring the hot white frothed liquid into a mug with some cold coffee, I handed it to him.

"Please taste test and let me know if it needs more coffee or chocolate." I smiled mischievously before adding, "or both."

Turning around I reached high into the cupboard and took out a bottle of wine, "So, what do you think?" I turned around to face him. The contentment that rushed through our bond told me that he liked it and when he pressed his lips back against the edge, I stopped him.

"Oh no. No more until we play the game." After pouring myself a glass of wine we retired back to the sofa.

"Have you ever heard of the human dilemma game: "Would you rather?"

"I am unfamiliar with this game."

"Well, I figured we could play this game. It's the easiest to learn." Pulling the blanket over our legs, I began to explain the game. "Okay, so, I give you two situations in the question form of 'would you rather', you must tell me which situation you would rather do in two minutes. If you don't give me an answer in two minutes, we both must take a drink and continue drinking every two minutes until you provide an answer. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand the basic rules of the game. Would you like to instigate the first question?"

It took a moment, but I finally was able to think of a slightly complexed question. I did not want to overwhelm him on the first question.

"Would you rather be stuck in warp during severe turbulence or eat Plomeek soup off of a homeless person's foot?" I pressed start on the two-minute timer on my PADD.

"I have many points of clarification."

I shook my head "it's an impulsive game, you must pick an answer."

"There is no logic in picking either of the situations provided without adequate information."

My hand met my forehead with a slap and a sigh. Really? Really? "okay, but you have" I glanced at the timer "1 minute and 30 seconds."

"Approximately how long would I be in the warp?"

"Ugh… two months."

"What is the tier of ship I will be in?"

"What does that have to do with being stuck in warp?"

"Depending on the ships mechanics and shields I would be able to manoeuvre them out of turbulence."

"Ugh…" I looked at the timer; 40 seconds. "Ugh… I don't know you'd be in a lower level ship…uh… Tier 1."

"It is rare to travel on a tier 1 ship, thus-"

The chyme of the timer went off, I took a gulp of wine and hit repeat. "Two minutes is up; you must take a drink."

After a prolonged sip, he continued with his explanation. "As you are well aware, an Ambassador is permitted aboard diplomatic vessels with advanced personnel- "

"But you CAN go on a tier 1 ship. We were on one together when we met with one of the Andorian Ambassadors during the first year of our relationship. The question is relevant, now please, answer the question."

"I have yet to inquire about the second situation."

I sighed in defeat; this was going to be a long night "Alright. What's your question?"

* * *

I struggle to keep my hand steady as I poured both my fourth glass of wine and Sarek's fourth mug of mocha, my lips felt tingly and my mind felt light and free. As I stumbled back to the sofa, I broke out in a laugh as I plopped back down on the sofa, handing him his topped-up beverage.

"We haven't even made it past the first question."

He took the beverage from my hand, "I believe you to be moderately intoxicated."

"No shit!" I chuckled. "And you are too. Your eyes are bloodshot and you're speaking more simply." I adjusted the blanket back over our legs and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I have answered all of your questions, Mr. Ambassador. Please provide an answer."

"Given the information given…" his words began to blend, and I became only focused on the sound of his voice. His dark, euphoric voice. I moaned softly. So peaceful.

"Amanda?" Sarek called, "I require an answer."

"Sorry, what's your question this time?"

"Would you rather only have sex, or only engage in an erotic mind melding?"

Confusion and then surprise. He gave an answer. An answer I did not hear and then asked me a question. Wait, did he just ask a sexual question? When I looked up to face him, through my slightly blurred vision I could have sworn his eyes were greener than the last time I looked at them.

I smiled, and eventually decided not to question it. "Well, unlike you I have no points of clarification" I said bluntly, noticing my words beginning to slur. "Our sex is great, but I think you have forgotten that you have yet to engage in that 'mind sex' with me." My voice softened and I felt almost bad for him. The fact that he feared so badly that he would hurt me. Even though I know, deep down, he never would. "You said you were scared that you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

With another bell chime, I reset the timer and took another gulp of wine with Sarek following suit. I sighed,

"Due to the fact that I only know of the other mind meld that we engage in. The one that helps me with my anxiety. I can't miss what I've never had, so I'd rather just have sex with you."

When he fell silent and took another sip of his mocha, I reached out through the weak bond that we did have. I sensed regret.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just… I… "

"If you give your verbal consent" He said after a moment, "I would be willing to show you this… kind of mind meld"

My heart dropped and for a moment, I thought, I sobered up. I bit my tingling lower lip as a wave of nervousness rushed through me. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell chime of the timer. I leaned forward, turned it off and laid back against the sofa.

"You're drunk." I said, "I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to. I shouldn't have said anything… I… I should've just given my answer." I took another gulp of wine, and Sarek followed suit.

I couldn't help but wonder if that feeling of regret I felt earlier through our bond was his or mine and when the silence continued to linger and turn awkward I blurted out before I could even stop myself,

"I know you would never hurt me. Just the fact that you seem so…reluctant to do it in the two years we've been together shows me you wouldn't."

He some more silence, he finally spoke. His voice causing relief to wash over me, "I do not wish to propose something which you do not feel comfortable with" he took another gulp of mocha.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, Sarek" I admitted, "It never did. It's you who feels uncomfortable with it."

I tilted my head back and finished off my third glass of wine. Taking a deep breath, I said with a rush of confidence, "And if you really want to. I give my full verbal consent."

There was a flicker in his eyes, I saw the sides of his mouth begin to twitch. I inched closer to him on the sofa,

"Perhaps it would be appropriate for you to give me your consent." I suggested. "Do you want to do this?"

He placed his mug on the coffee table before turning back to me, "I give my consent."

We did not move for about three minutes, we simply looked at each other wondering who would make the first move. When I finally could not take it anymore, I leaned forward and touched his lips against mine. Immediately, he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapping around my back.

It did not take long before I began helping Sarek out his vest, while pulling my sweater over my head. Pushing the blanket onto the floor, he was suddenly on top of me kissing all over my bare neck, and chest.

He stood up, his hands found the waistband of my pants, and I allowed myself to shift accordingly as he pulled them and my underwear down to my ankles. As he tossed them to the side, I began to work on his trousers, and while Vulcan attire is typically easy to get out of, when one is drunk it proves to be a bit more complicated.

When his remaining clothing were off and kicked to the side, I pulled him back to the couch and on top of me. I wrapped him in my arms and kissed him passionately, taking care of his jaw and neck.

With a slow thrust our bodies merged. We rocked at a slow pace until our bodies began to adjust. The pleasure began to build, his lips passionately kissing my neck and down to my breast where he took care of my round and erect nipples.

In the midst of the passionate moment, he stopped. It seemed almost forced. He looked down at me, his bloodshot eyes gazing into mine.

"You are certain?" He asked again.

"I am certain." I repeated and slowly lifted my head to meet his lips once more.

His hand glided up my ribs to the side of my face, and when his fingers found the points on my face, the pleasure intensified. I tightened my embrace around his back, our pleasure surging through my body. I could feel him. His emotions. They were stronger than they ever had been. Our pace quickened. His voice, I could hear his voice. His dark, masculine voice.

_Amanda…. Amanda._

_Sarek._ I responded back. _Sarek, this feels… so good._

His lips pressed hard against mine. Love radiated through me, and suddenly within the love. I heard,

_Adun'a_

Wife. It meant, wife, in Vulcan.

"Adun'a." I moaned in between kisses.

His pace slowed, he removed his hand from my jaw and the overwhelming pleasure died down.

"Why did you stop?" I moaned lightly. When I opened my eyes, I saw his staring into mine. I slid my hand around the side of his back and caressed the side of his face gently,

"It's okay." I slurred in a whisper, "I know you didn't- "

"Amanda." He whispered, "Marry me."

He leaned forwards and kissed me gently. I deepened the kiss and continued to caress the side of his face. I knew, even in the mists of my own drunkenness, that he did not mean it. He could not have.

His hand made contact with my jaw once more, and the overwhelming sense of pleasure returned. Nothing seemed to matter as I pulled him closer to me, urging him to continue where we left off. And just like before, in the midst of love that radiated through the mind meld, I heard the same two words.

_Marry me._

I wrapped my arms around his back and responded through our bond, unable to speak,

Ask me tomorrow, when your sober.

* * *

Our bond had never felt stronger. His presence next to my conscious was stronger than it had ever been and the silence through our bond, along with the contentment told me he was still sleeping in the bedroom.

I sat on my knees in front of the toilet for almost two hours, drifting in and out of sleep as I vomited up the red wine contents of last night.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, the sun was beginning to rise. Knowing that I would be unable to go back to sleep I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water. Leaning against the counter, I look at the clock on my coffeemaker and take in slow and steady sips of water.

The soft fur of Ambassador brushed against my legs. I looked down to see the cat rubbing himself against my legs.

"Good morning, Mister." I greeted. "Here, you must be hungry. Six in the morning is your breakfast time after all."

Retrieving his bowl from the cupboard, I put it down and caressed him gently as he began to eat the hard pellets of food.

My body ached, my head pouted, and my throat burned from vomiting. I don't remember ever having hangovers this bad, but as I began to clean the contents from last night in the living room, I realized that after having a full bottle of ten-percent strength French wine it was no wonder I felt so bad.

With the worst of the nausea having passed, and the contents of my stomach now in the sewerage system, I decided to have something light to eat. Popping two pieces of bread into the oven, I topped up my glass of water and waited by the warm oven.

The bedroom door opened, and Sarek appeared from the bedroom. He stood just outside the kitchen with a fuzzy blanket around his still naked body. His under eyes were green, his eyes were heavy, and he possessed no colour in his face.

"You look horrible." I said bluntly.

The bell chyme went off on my PADD and I opened the oven to have the overwhelming smell of toasted bread pour out. I drew in a deep breath as a strong wave of nausea overcame me. "Would you like some bread?" I asked, taking it out of the oven.

But, when I turned to the doorway, Sarek was gone and I heard only the splashing of vomit in the toilet hear by.

40 minutes later I continued to stare at the bread as it sat on the plate in front of me. The smell only making my nausea worse as time continued to pass. Sarek finally emerged from the bathroom and sat down beside me in front of the plate of toast and tall glass of water.

We did not speak, we simply stared at the bread and managed small sips of our water. It took another half an hour before he managed to start eating his piece of toast, while I continued to struggle.

He glanced at me, before taking another bite and said, "You must eat." His voice was raspy and tired.

"I feel like if I do, I will be sick again."

He continued to eat in silence and while I managed a small section of the toast, I could not help but think about the events last night. He asked me to marry him. More than once. Did he even remember? Did he even mean it? Should I even mention something?

I took a long sip of water and decided to brave the question,

"I know that excessive consumption of chocolate can lead to memory loss." I began, "But, do you remember what happened last night?"

With one final bite he managed to finish his toast. He began to focus on finishing the rest of his water and finally said after a period of silence, "I remember the events that occurred last night, yes."

His words repeated over and over in my head, like a broken record. Marry me. Amanda, Marry me. and the Vulcan word for wife. Adun'a. It sounded so beautiful, especially coming off his tongue… well kind of. I remembered his fingers on my body as I drew a piece of bread to my lips. His lips on my neck and chest…it would have turned me on again if I were not feeling so damn sick.

"I feel like I ruined our anniversary by suggesting the drinking game." I said, chewing slowly.

"There was no harm in yesterday's events." Sarek said, drawing the glass of water to his lips. "Originally, I came to your accommodation with a different agenda to honour our courtship, however… I admit that your suggested of indulging in inhibitors proved to be acceptable entertainment."

I was about to ask if he just said he had fun when his previous statement dawned on me. He had a different plan. Did I ruin it? I did, I did with the drinking game. I continued to chew the piece of bread, but the guilt made my stomach turn, I gagged, and my hand rushed to my mouth. I jumped from the chair and ran back to the bathroom.

Wiping my mouth for the up teeth time, I made my way to my feet, washed my mouth and hands, and opened the bathroom door. I sighed feeling embarrassed,

"I'm sorry I ran off. I –"

When I looked up, my heart dropped to my stomach. Sarek stood with his hand in front of him, his thumb and first finger together holding something shiny. I stepped forward, and upon further inspection I realized it was a ring. A silver ring.

"You instructed that I ask my question when I am, how you phrased, sober. Approximating the time from our last consumption of inhibitors I do not believe myself to be under the influence at this time, thus I believe it appropriate to ask my question for a second time."

He paused for a moment, before asking "Will you become my bond mate?"

"Bond mate?" I asked, and then it all came together. He said he had a slightly different plan... I broke out in a wide smile and tears flooded my vision, "You planned to ask this last night, didn't you?"

"My plan of asking you on the balcony where we first professed our feelings for each other while I pointed out the star of my home planet proved to be… difficult given our state of mind."

Shock. Joy. Happiness all flooded me at once. While the tears fell down my cheeks the smile never left my face. I reached up and caressed his hand that held the ring. I looked at the ring and then at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, I said yes." I drunkenly proclaimed, biting off a piece of the freshly baked pretzel. "I think I even said it in Vulcan I was so happy" After two more glasses of wine, thus completing the whole bottle my mind was looser than it had ever been and after making two more mochas for Sarek his logic was well and truly impaired with each sentence seeming as more simply structured and slurred as the last.

I sat on the kitchen counter with Sarek standing in between my legs that hung off the edge. As he reached for another pretzel I noticed, as I adjusted my drunk eyes, that his eyes were very bloodshot and the smile on his face had appeared to grow. It was beautiful. Perhaps one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

"Your smile is so beautiful." I whispered to him.

As quickly as the statement left my mouth, the beautiful smile went away causing a pang of sadness to run through me.

"You have yet to provide a response to my questions, wife." He stated, taking longer than usual than complete the full sentence.

I threw my head back and chuckled, "Oh yes, the game… We could fit in the one-person pod." taking another bite of my pretzel, "and the mechanics of the pod are nothing special." I leaned forward and playfully took a bite of his pretzel in his hand, bursting out in laughter as his face contorted into one of pure confusion.

"What? It looked good." I said with a full mouth. "You put brown sugar on yours."

"You have one of your own." He responded, glancing at my hand. "Why does that mean that you can eat mine?"

"Do I?" I sat my remaining pretzel on the pan beside me and wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

Moving my fingers in the opening of his vest, I gently pressed my lips against his chest. Trailing kisses slowly up his neck, to his jaw and finally to his lips. His hands moved between the opening of my robe, his fingers caressing the bare skin of my sides.

I moaned softly, "You have yet to provide me with an answer to my question, Mr. Ambassador."

But when his lips pressed against mine, all thoughts of the game were forgotten, and it did not take long for my robe and his clothing to fall into a pile on the floor. His fingers continued to roam my body, stopping to take care of the most sensitive areas. After consuming a whole bottle of wine, every touch felt better than the last. I threw my head back, loud moans escaping my lips with each touch.

When our finally bodies merged into one, the sound of broken glass from falling mugs, wine glasses and kitchen utensils were unheard. Our groans deepened with each thrust, his hand travelled from around my back to my jaw and once our minds melded together, his pleasure was so great I could not control the scream of euphoria. Sweet words ran through our bond as our hips bucked against each other.

We lingered in each other's arms until I began to drift into sleep. My body became weightless as he carried me in his arms passed the broken glass and into the bedroom. His arms wrapped around my cold naked body and gently pulled me against his warm torso. Pulling the duvet over our bodies, I relished the contentment and love radiating through our bond as I lay there drifting in and out of sleep.

I loved him. My body and soul felt complete with him. I could not imagine my life without him, and I did not want to, not even for a second.

"Sarek." I slurred, half asleep.

He tightened his arms around me, "Adun'a?" he whispered softly.

"I love you… I love you… so much."

* * *

**08:00AM**

"I can't believe… you forgot…that you scheduled a family tour… of the new aquarium… today."

I sat on my knees groaning as I hovered over the toilet bowl. "I thought Vulcans remember everything." I added with a miserable groan.

The children were due home from their night with Linnea and Felix in an hour and I had been confined to the bathroom for the best part of an hour pleading with my body to vomit, desperately wanting some kind of relief from this misery.

I could feel some distress through our bond as Sarek's spoke through the closed bathroom door, his voice was rough, raspy, and slow.

"It appears that the high volume of inhibitors consumed last evening has caused a short-term lapse of memory." He went on to explain that one of his assistants has informed him that we are expected at the aquarium in two hours' time.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall next to the toilet. "Forget!" I scoffed to myself, "How could you forget?"

The ten-year memory flooded back. I was watching Sarek dancing and singing in my living room after his second pot of my homemade Christmas mocha. Grabbing the book off the night stand he had given me just hours before for some kind of explanation, I could still remember that passage that sent me into a state of shock:

"In Vulcans, alcohol has no effect, and thus they cannot become intoxicated. However, chocolate of all kinds, due to the excessive amount of sugar can make Vulcans intoxicated. Symptoms include but not limited to; loss of awareness, impaired logic, headache, and blood shot eyes (Green). Due to the high amounts of sugar in chocolate any amount over six glasses or 4 chocolate bars will result in memory loss and vomiting. Treatments include high quantities of water, aspirin for the pain and most importantly sleep."

Memory Loss. FUCK.

"That explains it." I groaned to myself.

When the distress through our bond heightened and there was an ominous silence I opened the bathroom door and called for Sarek, but instead of a response, I was greeted with the image of Sarek sitting on the edge of our bed clutching the waste bin. Before I could ask if he was alright, he began to retch and vomit into the waste bin.

Even the sound and sight of him vomiting did not persuade my stomach to follow, so I closed the door leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Now I know why I went nine years practically sober. It was this. Hangovers suck!

A knock on the door jolted me from sleep, "Amanda." Sarek called. "The Vulcan Science Aquarium expects our presence in one hour."

I wiped the drool from my mouth. "Okay. I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

I pulled myself off the floor and into the sonic shower, forcing myself to thoroughly wash my aching and smelly body, and hair as fast as I could. A surprising ten minutes later, I stepped out of the shower.

Opening my wardrobe, I immediately saw my old elegant three-quarter sleeve, purple maternity gown. Though its main use post-pregnancy was as an evening gown, I could not possibly fathom putting my nauseous self into one of my most elegant form-fitting gowns, as I feared would have vomit on by the end of the day.

I pulled my wet curls back into a loose bun at the nape of my neck and applied some powder to hide my pale cheeks. I put on some thick sunglasses to hide the dark purple circles and grabbed a matching purple headscarf emerging from the bedroom on time.

Upon seeing Sarek who stood in the middle of the living room, I fought to stop a forming smile that threatened to show.

His eyes were bloodshot green, his cheeks were flushed, and I could see a tint of green on the tips of his ears as well. It was like looking in the past, he had looked like he had when I first introduced him to a white chocolate mocha many years ago, when he emerged from my bedroom after vomiting all night. I must admit, it did make me feel better seeing him just as miserable as I.

"Are you adequately prepared for today's itinerary?" he asked.

Oh boy, did he sound horrible.

I drew in a slow deep breath, overcome with another wave of nausea. I managed a nod.

"Amanda!" I heard Michael yell, I turned to see the girl running down the corridor, beaming with happiness. I broke out in smile, how could I not at that sight? I bend down just as she extended her arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held tightly.

"I missed you so much!" She beamed.

Fighting through the nausea, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly opening my eyes to see Spock standing behind her. He clasped his arms in front of him and stared at Michael, his brow contorting into the same confused V shape his father made.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her,

"Yes." She replied

When she let go, I made my way back to my feet and walked over to Spock kissing him on the head, "Hello, my sweet boy, are you ready to go?"

* * *

Putting each foot in front of the other as we continued to walk the length of the six-mile-long aquarium was exhausting. Exchanging smiles every time Michael and Spock turned around was getting even harder with each hour we stayed at the aquarium, but I considered ourselves lucky because of a few things.

One, we did not have to engage in any speeches. Two, there was a neutral smell throughout the aquarium, and three, Sarek was able to secure a private tour. I did feel more relaxed knowing that it was just us, our security team, and the aquariums workers in the building. The last thing the Embassy needed to see was hundreds of pictures of us in an embarrassing moment on the news.

Sarek had gone to the bathroom six times in the two hours that we have been here, and with my stomach still not making any efforts to vomit I remained completely miserable, despite frequent sips of water I continued to feel nauseous.

The children seem oblivious to our discomfort as they investigated the floor to ceiling display of different fish and sea creatures of different parts of the galaxy, and I could not be more relieved. The last thing I wanted to do was answer complex questions from Spock or unintentionally raise my voice to trigger fear into the still adjusting and fragile Michael in the midst of my crippling nausea.

No, she was smiling, intrigued, and excited when Spock explained newly acquired knowledge about the different fish that swam by. They were happy and having fun, and that was all that mattered. We continued about the aquarium, finally nearing the end. I glanced over at Sarek, reaching out to him through our bond.

I may be in pain, feel sick and miserable, but I don't regret last night.

Neither do I Sarek responded after a moment of silence.

I'm surprised you even remember last night since you forgot this. I responded.

He said nothing, instead projecting a wave of calm through our bond. We walked towards the last room of the aquarium and upon seeing the wet floor as we rounded the corner, I quickly realized that it was an interaction room where the children could touch some of the sea creatures they had seen through the aquarium.

Dread surged throughout my body.

Sarek and I walked into the room, I drew in a cautious breath, and a wave of relief rushed through me when I only smelled the usual aquarium water. The children were already around the first interaction activity. A blonde woman pulled a medium size fish from the water. The fish immediately began to flop in her hand, but an intrigued Michael stepped forward and began to touch the fish with her fingers.

"This is a seabass, native to planet Earth." The worker explained ducking the fish under water for a couple of seconds to breath before pulling it back up. "Would you like to touch it?" she asked Spock.

When she held the fish out to Spock that stood just inches away from us, the strong smell hit us both like a ton of bricks. That did it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarek's mouth began to twitch and a wave of distress through our bond. My hand rushed to my mouth and I began to gag.

I turned around quickly, pushing past the guards and into the previous room, but before I could make it to the bathroom my mouth spewed the dark red vomit from my mouth. I leaned against the wall in the corner of the room as my stomach continued to release the previous night's contents of red wine and pretzels.

My head pounded with each heave, along with sweat that poured down my neck and forehead, but when my stomach finally stopped, and I was left staring down at the large puddle of vomit in the corner I suddenly felt much better.

I pulled my body up from its hunched position and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I sighed in relief when the sound of retching caught my attention, I turned around to find in the opposite corner of the room Sarek, with his back turned, vomiting against the wall, white liquid covering not only the wall but his black shoes.

Drunken Escapades.

~*The End*~


End file.
